


Metadata

by sylviarachel



Series: All the 221Bs [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, I blame all the coding I had to do yesterday, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Really where does this stuff come from I have no idea, Sherlock's hard-drive, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reorganizes his mental hard-drive to make more room for data about John. (A 221b.)</p><p>WHY DID I WRITE THIS WHY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metadata

Sherlock’s deletion queue is frustratingly sluggish.

The new data-management protocol he’s adopted – whose governing principle is _never delete anything to do with John_ – is proving to have a wide range of unintended consequences, because, as it turns out, enormous numbers of otherwise useless (even actively annoying) pieces of data are tagged  < _having to do with John/ >_.

For example: Sherlock has no possible work-related need for the details of fantasy worlds – but because _The Hobbit_ was John’s favourite childhood book, he can no longer delete hobbit-holes, pipeweed, or dragons; because John loves _Doctor Who_ , valuable RAM must now be devoted to distinguishing Daleks from Cybermen, Silurians from Sontarans.

Add this haphazard compendium of no-longer-dispensable trivia to the pre-existing catalogue of Watsonabilia, and it’s no wonder Sherlock’s hard-drive is beginning to look distressingly John-centric.

It’s threatening to disrupt the whole operating system. He needs, he decides, to defrag.

* * *

An hour later, the \JohnWatson\ directory is reorganized, tidied, the contents of \JohnWatson\ThingsJohnDoesThatIrritateMe neatly redistributed into the interstices of \Sherlock\IMPORTANT\ThingsILoveAboutJohn and \JohnWatson\Jumpers moved into the just-renamed \Sherlock_John\Household\Clothing\, alongside \Sherlock\SockIndex. The hobbits, Sontarans, and sentient teddy-bears now share the subdirectory \JohnWatson\Interests\NotActuallyRealButStillInterestingToJohn\\.

Sherlock feels much better.

Then John wanders in and smiles at him, sleepy and slow. “G’morning, love. Coffee?”

And Sherlock leaps up to hug him, because his hunger for John-related data knows no bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> My word-count: 221.  
> Word's word-count: 221.  
> AO3's word-count: 229.
> 
> I don't know.


End file.
